With the development of Internet technologies and the gradual increase in the number of network users, the number of user accounts controlled by an Internet application system gradually becomes huge, which also causes various problems on the Internet application system. For example, user information services (user login, information inquiry and modification, user business processing, etc.) are slow in response speed, user management costs (hardware servers, softwares, etc.) increase, and so on. These problems directly influence customer experiences of the Internet application system.
As for the Internet application system regarding finance, e-commerce, social contact, etc., there are high demands in transaction/communication real-time performance and highly concurrent processing performance. However, in the traditional user account information management method, the user account information management method without a difference in response processing is adopted, which cannot meet the requirements of quick response for the users who operate or transact frequently, but increases the cost of performing system management on the account information of the users with low account activity level, without satisfying the application requirements of ever-growing user account scales and user transaction/communication request volumes.
With continuous developments of online banking and electronic banking, taking an application system of Chinese Construction Bank (CCB) as an example, its number of users managed thereby is rapidly increasing. In terms of the current status of a personal user account, there exists a large number of inactive “dormant accounts” in each application system, which is a tremendous waste for the user account information management resources; meanwhile, in the context of canceling petty account management charges, it is becoming important problems necessary to be solved currently how to reasonably integrate and manage the inactive “dormant accounts” and frequently-used “active accounts” and how to further improve the customer experience of the user management on the premise of controlling the user management costs.